Alola Remnant
by Multi289
Summary: Sun always thought there was something strange about the way Looker had just accepted that he was hallucinating another ultra-beast was weird. Now another ultra-wormhole had been opened to a strange place called remnant


Chapter 1

Sun always thought there was something strange about the way Looker had just accepted that he was hallucinating another ultra-beast was weird. Now another ultra-wormhole had been opened to a strange place called remnant

He had done it he had protected alola from the ultra-beast capturing all them in beast balls and delivering them to Anabel at first she had not accepted the ultra-beasts but Sun wanted nothing to do with them. So after a bit of ar He was looking forward to just relaxing for a bit. Maybe invite Hau for some malasadas. He was on his way to do that until Looker burst through the door.

After hearing the story about another "ultra-beast" or far more likely a legendary Pokémon. Sun decided to research it. The first place he had decided to look was the book Lille had found about Nebby. There were stories short ones about a Pokémon black as night that reflected light to create laser beams that originated from space that fitted Lookers description. The interesting part was that it was mentioned alongside Lunala and Solgaleo so Sun had concluded that they were a trio. Three Pokémon that absorb light to power them.

Seeking out Cynthia was the second thing Sun did. Cynthia famed for her knowledge on legendary Pokémon. They agreed that the three Pokémon were connected in a trio as most legendries were. Moreover, that meant it most likely had the power to open ultra-wormholes. That seemed to put everyone into a frantic search for it.

The Pokémon league called in every favor they had. Trainers all around the world were informed that if they even heard rumor about it to contact a local gym leader or trial captain. Looker was as close to interrogate he legally could be for anything he remembered about the Pokémon. In addition, the respective champions were tasked with scouring the more dangerous spots of their region

With that amount of manpower, it didn't take very long. An old woman that always went on walks in ten-carat hill of handedly mentioned to kukui that she had seen a very scary Pokémon and to make sure those adorable little Pokémon weren't hurt by it. Kukui was not much bothered by it until he realized there were few scary Pokémon in ten-carat hill certainly none she hadn't seen before. It did not take long for him to call the champion of alola to investigate.

This was it Sun was tense to be honest so were the other champions. They had spread out and were hiding in a large circle around the Pokémon down there. There was no question this was the Pokémon they were looking for. So dark that light seemed to seep into it. 7 feet tall, gigantic hands that could crush them all like a twig. In addition, according to research extremely volatile. It did not take long for it to notice them.

It was chaos Pokémon attacking from all sides' laser beams exploding all around them. They were the 7 strongest trainers in the world. They were losing.

This was bad was about the only thing Sun could think above the roar of explosions both from them and it. This had to be stopped they could not beat it that much was obvious. Steven lay unconscious in a ditch his metagross using itself as a shield from stray laser beams. He doubted even Nebby in all his Legendary power could defeat something so ancient. This wasn't a different Pokémon like Nebby was this was the same one as described in the story's. he watched lances aerodactyl go down. After being hit by one of the hundred laser beams flying about he came to a decision.

Grabbing the 7th ball sitting at the bottom of his bag. (very much against Pokémon league regulations but it was from emergencies and this was an emergency dammit) Nebby came out with a roar. The other champions didn't even look to see what was going on a testament to their concentration. Whispering to Nebby his plan and getting a nod of confirmation in return from his companion he set his plan into action.

The champions did notice however when a Lunala flew above them and started to glow. Nobody quite realized what Sun was doing until the ultra-hole appeared and started to suck everything into it.

It was good to know that Nebby could change how the wormhole worked at least changing to suck Pokémon in instead of shooting out ultra-beasts. The wind was strong terrifyingly so. The other champions ran to safety behind cliffs and rocks Stevens metagross anchoring itself in front of his unconscious body. The Legendary had no such luck. Pulled of the ground it went flying towards it. It seemed to realize what was happening and shot out a hand to try and stop itself. Nebby was getting sucked in too but Nebby was further back when it opened.

the plan was simple open the hole wait for it to fall through it and close it before they got sucked in too and pray to Arceus that his theory of it being able to open ultra-wormholes being wrong. What he had not assumed was that it would shoot a laser at the portal.

The world seemed to shake before the wind started again twice as strong with the legendary continuously shooting lasers to stop itself not by much but enough that Nebby was soon within grabbing distance. Latching on to the legendary bat, he started to drag it along with him. It seemed that it realized it was going to get sucked in and was taking Sun with him. This conclusion was overshadowed by the thoughts screaming his demise.

Nebby was far too tired to do much of anything and Sun would be damned before he let Nebby fall into an ultra-wormhole alone. Lillie would skin him alive,

and so seeing no other alternative he let himself get dragged into the ultra-wormhole.


End file.
